With the declining costs of LED manufacturing, LED lights with high efficiency, low power consumption, long life and other advantages will become more widely used in the field of lighting. In practical applications, the stability of the circuit design has attracted more and more attention, therefore overvoltage protection for the LED driver is particularly important.
The traditional overvoltage protection circuit is often more complex, while there is a continuous current flow when the LED is operating, leading to the entire circuit generating additional power loss. On the other hand, in order to meet the needs of different brightness and energy saving goals, LED and traditional dimming circuits needed to be combined together. At this point, the traditional overvoltage protection circuit will participate in the operating resonance of the driver, thereby impacting the universality of dimming circuit selection.